The road to Partition
by totem
Summary: ‘Together we Stand, Divided we Fall’ not just a saying, that’s why when in the midst of a battle things start to go very wrong when the sisters find them selves for some reason turning on each other.


**  
**

**The road to Partition**

**_'Together we Stand, Divided we Fall' not just a saying, that's why when in the midst of a battle things start to go very wrong when the sisters find them selves for some reason turning on each other._**

****

****

"Is it true Miss Mathews that you were in fact brought up in the care of the state?"

"I don't see how this is relevant" Paige responded, she hadn't expected this – was he really going to drag her past into this?

"Just answer the question Miss Mathews" The judge spoke, Paige rolled her eyes, "Yes that is the truth…"

"And while in the care of one foster father in particular he supposedly hit you right?"

"Not supposedly Mr. Erickson – you have obviously done your research so you obviously have seen into the medical enquiry…"

"Ah the medical inquiry…yes…" He flicked through a folder and produced a printed sheet out. "May I?" Mr. Erickson asked the judge.

"Mr. Erickson I do hope this is relevant to the case"

"It is your honor"

"Proceed then"

"The medical inquiry shows that you had a broken wrist and a cut above the eye…" He explained, Paige looked from Erickson to Andy and Darrell who were stood helplessly in the court room and then to Cole who was sat in a suit – ADA Cole turner, he and Paige worked together now. He handled the Law details in SBSS (south bay social services). They had know idea about any of this. Paige then looked back to Erickson determined to stand up against this. "You clamed that he did this to you - am I right?" Paige didn't answer, "Miss. Matthews? Did you or did you not Say that your foster father did this?"

"I did" Paige said harshly, this was a very Painful subject and it was visible to the court room.

"Objection – I fail to see a connection with the case" Cole had had just about enough of this he stood out of his seat.

"Mr. Erickson" The judge warned.

"Your honor...I'm getting to it"

The judge nodded, "Mr. Turner take a seat" Cole looked at Paige and did in fact sit.

"So this is a case that really affected you Miss Mathews, touched a nerve so to say?" He asked,

"Affected me? In what way Mr. Erickson?" Paige asked, she knew all to well how words could be turned around by DA's and she was always sure to make sure that she knew just what he was implying.

"Do you feel a connection to the young boy? Did it bring back a lot of memories of your own past?"

"Are you asking me if my past is affecting my judgment?" Paige asked him, she whished he'd just say what he meant.

"Well does it?"

"No Mr. Erickson, My professional life is separate to my personal…you are the only one connecting the two" Paige said a little angered.

"Miss. Mathews, I have proof in documentation that a college of yours also feels the same way" Erickson said smugly as he produced another sheet and read to the court.

'Miss. Paige Matthews reacted in a manor which was triggered through her own personal experiences. She reacted un-professionally as she confronted the defendant in an interview. Violently she condemned him and had to be forcefully removed from the room'

Erickson stopped and looked over at Paige who was going through a load of emotion, she looked at her opponent, "The circumstances were entirely different" She explained.

"So you admit that you allowed your personal emotional difficulties to interfere with your judgment" Erickson asked.

"I don't believe this, I have never allowed anything to interfere with my work"

"Is that true…you are aware you are under oath Miss. Matthews?" He asked, "Because I have another extract from an internal report which states that you attacked another client"

Paige sighed, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

-------------------------

"Paige, are you okay?" Cole asked when Paige walked out of the court room, Paige didn't answer. She pushed her hand threw her hair and then took a deep breath. She just shook her head, "Come on lets get you to the manor…we'll sort this all out there."

She followed Cole out of the court, on her way though she passed Erickson, he was stood there with the smile on his face, a smug smile. Paige stopped, "You won't win this" She growled.

"I think I already have" He laughed. Turning around he walked off.

Cole saw just how much pain Paige was in, what Erickson had done to her in there was out of order. He had dragged up a past that she had tried so hard to forget. One that not even her sisters knew about.

Cole moved his arm around Paige's shoulders, "Come on… we'll fix this"

"How?" Paige asked, "How can we fix this?" she sounded so defeated.

"I don't know yet."

--------------------------

They walked in the back door of the manor that entered into the kitchen; Paige was in front of Cole who was carrying in an arm full of files.

"Hey, you two, how did court go?" Phoebe asked from where she was sat using her lap top.

Paige didn't respond, just threw her folders to the side and left the kitchen. Cole and both Piper and Phoebe all watched her leave with a worried expression on their faces. He had no idea what he should do. "Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"You might want to give her some time" He advised, before he could let them know anymore his mobile rang. He searched in his pocket for it and then answered. "Turner"

"Hey Cole it's Andy"

"Hey Andy, what's up…"  
"How's Paige…"

"After that day how do you think? Haven't gotten a word form her. Please tell me that you have found something, anything?"

"No…What the hell happened in there?"

"I don't know but…I'm going to find out."

"I'll be around later"

"okay thanks"

Cole cut the call off.

"What's happening?" Piper asked.

"I'm about to find out" He answered. As he dialed another number, "Cole Turner, for Mr. Cowan."

"Turner, What the hell happened in that court room today?" Cowan growled.

"You tell me, they ripped her apart when she took stand. You didn't tell me that there had been incidences, logged incidences against her."

"I thought you'd check the file"

"Well you thought wrong…they brought it all up, they killed her. It'll take a miracle for us to pull this around"

"Well you better make it happen otherwise the kid goes home with that guy"

"I need a statement from you, tell the court that she's stable, that her past has nothing to do with anything. I want stats. The cases she's been on, the cases she's lost, won, everything. E-mail it to me. You better pray that she comes back into work after today, sir"

RandR thanks for reading guys


End file.
